


Aim For The Top

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Loosely based off Revue Starlight, Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: They were part of the student council. Shido Magoroku was the student council president. A title he held proudly and played out quite well. A role that he was born to play as. Sophia Sakharov was the Vice President. She served as Shido Magoroku's assistant. Naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. Behind the scenes, he was incredibly hard working.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 4
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Aim For The Top

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry for deleting and re-posting. I fixed some errors I miss!

They were part of the student council. Shido Magoroku was the student council president. A title he held proudly and played out quite well. A role that he was born to play as. Sophia Sakharov was the Vice President. She served as Shido Magoroku's assistant. Naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. Behind the scenes, he was incredibly hard working.

And below the school, there was a hidden stage. It was large and bright. Of course, they knew this part of the stage well. Only selected fighters and future stars knew about it. And he was one of them, Shido Magoroku. 

Sophia knew about it, too. Kyoya-sama told her about it. And being the tan-haired's assistant, that means she would be able to watch. He watched the pathetic fights going on. She stoically sat next to him. They both sat next to one another.

They watched the fight with one of the junior high fighters and danced again with one of the younger fighters. Once the star was knocked off the junior high school student, he lost his balance to the floor. The fighter let his shock get the best of him.

The curtain closed. The show was over.

The rules of starlight were quite simple: you win when the other player falls to the floor, unable to dance anymore or you lose when your cape drops to that floor. Legend has it that the winner gets granted a single wish, the star crown that was high in the air. It could grant anything. Any wish could and will be granted, you just need to fight your way to the top.

With legs crossed, he closed his eyes. “Really, what a pathetic way to lose. That just brought shame to our entire junior high.” 

As he would say after the fight has been won. His disappointment showing. That was a huge shame. Oh well, it's not like any of these unranked kids was going to beat him. That would be impossible! 

But still, behind his desk, within his office, they both studied the players as Sophia gave off information about their fight style and ranks to him. Every Stage fighter had a different fighting style and way to attack. Everyone has a certain weapon that they'd like to use in battle. While the president judged and mocked them. There's no way they could ever defeat someone like him.

But… Just in case, as they say. 

While not the same age, they were set in the same classes or rather placed in the same lessons as one another. Which led them to share lessons. She was his trainer and partner. Ordered by that person to train here within the school. 

Every time he got called on, he got up from his seat and happily answered with ease. He knew the answers, better than anyone in this room. He was a genius after all. So it makes sense as to why he got so high. Yet, despite working hard in the student council, he still got top grades in all of his classes. He was among one of the school’s best students, ranked second in his grade.

His eyes always lingered to the girl near the back, the white-haired stoic, to see her. It happened on impulse, she would always notice him and turned to look. Her icy thick eyes met his glance. He flinched when she noticed. She caught him. He was always caught by her.

After classes were done, she silently packed her things on her desk. 

By this time, Magoroku clumsily placed the books and pencils inside of his bag before walking up to Sophia. It was a habit of his, being as close to her as he was.

"Well, today's class was rather easy." He smiled, "I really am a genius."

She ignored him, as he praised himself. She doesn't care about the whole stars and auditions, not even about the class she was placed in. Her mind was set on their mission, not his praise. She turned to leave, causing him to flinch. She only cared about their current mission, nothing more and nothing less.

He held out his hand, "Wa-Wait for me.” He walked after her, well more like chasing her.

Today was a different one at that.

He tried to pack as fast as he normally did to talk to the Russian white-haired. However, Sophia wasn't in class anymore, once he looked around for her. Her desk was empty. Huh? Where did she go? His lips parted as he turned towards the door, hoping he'll see her walking out but there's nothing. Maybe to hear her heels?

He walked out within the halls, making the direction towards his office. He opened the door, thinking Sophia was maybe on the other side. Near the bookshelves where she always was.

“Sophia!” He called, as he opened the door. No response came and once he looked inside, no one was there. “Huh?” He blinked a few times, “Hey, she’s not here!” He sighed. How strange. He was starting to think she had gone home early, probably to do something important as well. Though, he doesn't know what she does outside of school and missions. 

“Oh!” His face beamed. He got an idea. It was a feeling he had. “I got it!” He turned his boots. There might be one place he’ll know where she might be in. 

Once he entered, she noticed the girl standing in the corner. He was surprised to see her here. 

"Sophia!" He called, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

He pouted and she turned to look at him. Her icy eyes meet his gaze. Her expression didn't change, and she didn't respond. She was already dressed in the training uniform. He began to wonder why. 

“I wonder are you here to train?” He appeared dismayed, "You're here early if that’s what you’re doing, Sophia. Right now isn’t the time to be…”

“I have received new orders from that person.” Her expression didn’t waver as she spoke, “I will be participating.” 

“You’re participating?!” He was in shock.

She nodded, “Da.”

“Then I am…” 

He didn't finish his words but she knew what he was going to say. 

“You are to remain as one of the participants.” 

“Does this mean that we’re enemies?”

“No, not really.”

“Do you need a practice partner?”

“Just get dressed already.”

He blinked, “R-Right!” He clumsily nodded. He took that as a yes from her. He walked towards the doors with his arms out, “If that’s what you want, I guess we’ll start practicing.”

He went into the locker room. He hastily switched from his clothes to one of the practice ones, one that he kept within the room in a locker so no one would take it. Since being the student council president, it gave one plenty of power over the school. He adjusted the clothes, still not feeling comfortable. One would think that their training outfits would be more comfortable, wouldn’t they?

“I still can’t stand these uniforms.” He tugged at the frill. “This feels so itchy.”

He hated these uniforms. He complained about the outfits, as student council president, he should’ve been able to get better ones. Or at least get better ones. It makes sense. He had to change it, he was sure the students would praise him if he did that, too.

"It's not like any of those kids will get the top spot." He only saw himself being at the top, no one else. 

"Then you don’t need to practice.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?” 

She doesn’t respond to this.

"The top star will be me: Shido Magoroku." He proudly smirked. And then his wish will be granted! A single wish. He wished for fame, power, and to be seen as the idol he deserved to be. Naturally. It makes sense. Only a true genius could claim a seat to the top. “There’s no way I’ll lose!”

“And who’s going to be the one besties you?” 

He blinked. That’s right, he forgot about that part! That role has two people. He froze from shock at her point, “Oh! Um…” He brought his hand up, confused and ruffled.

“For the time being, I think it’s best if I remain your partner.” She grabbed him by the collar.

Wait, what? He tensed up and let out a yelp, “W-wait a second!”

Somehow, someway, his knees were tucked underneath her and his body awkwardly curled below. She held him by the waist, or rather she tried, as he had some weak footing on the floor. She leaned forward, feeling her cold breath against his. He met her icy eyes, they were much brighter and larger closer in person, yet so icy. Her expression doesn’t change, still stoically staring at him. Her eyebrows slightly narrowed, she looked as if she was annoyed at him. He whimpered and shivered. Too close! He felt heat rushed to his cheeks, as they stained with crimson. A beat in his chest. What’s happening?!

“I’m pretty sure the roles are backward, Sophia.” He started, sweat pouring off his cheek as he pointed his index finger, “I-I’m supposed to be the one holding you!”

“That doesn’t matter.” All that did matter was winning the tournament for Kyoya-sama’s sake. So that his wish will be granted, as dutiful as she was. She’ll do anything to get to the top just for his orders. “The only task that Kyoya-sama cares about is us winning the crown. Anything else will be meaningless. It’ll be simple for you.”

She finally let go of him and he slumped to the floor with a yelp. A stinging pain coming to his back as she did this. He winced in pain.

“You won’t remain cold for long!” He straightened himself up, fixing his outfit. Before dramatically pointing at her, “No matter how many times you try to take that position from me, I’ll just take it back from you.”

“So that’s how it is.” She closed her eyes before walking over to the disc player. 

He stared at her, almost confused. The music started playing, filling the room with the same sound. It was a soft beat at first. It was a new beat, a new swing. It felt slow and carefully paced. It’s not long before his body started giving in to the beats of the sounds.

“M-My body is moving on its own!?” He noticed it, his body swaying. His eyes widened, “Make this music stop!”

“Shido. It happened last time, too,” Sophia noted. 

As she grabbed his hand. He tensed up. He was not used to this.

He wasn’t much for dancing, especially when he didn’t want to dance. At least, he wasn’t focused on the dancing part but the combat instead. That is what really matters. But most of the middle schoolers always make good comments on his dancing skills. That he dances very well, too. She wouldn’t admit it but he danced fairly well, shockingly.

He wondered how well the girl could dance. Did Sophia even dance? He’s not sure how well she dances, or her moves well. But he trusts her enough for a partner. Though the thought of her dancing with someone else got to him. 

He blinked, finding her wrapped within her arms. 

The music sounded more intense as they went along, he noticed the change in beats. They ended up dancing together until he ended up missing a step. He clumsily fell once more to the hard smooth floor, with a loud yelp. He winced in pain.

“Watch where you’re stepping.”

“It’s not my fault!” He protested as he pointed at her, “You were offbeat!”

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing in reply. He pouted. She finally closed her eyes.

“L-Let’s try it again!” He pushed himself back up, rubbing and wiping off his shirt. “Th-This time, I’ll make sure that it’s precise.” He held out his hand, offering it awkwardly. She silently took it and shifted closer. He doesn’t mind her space, she doesn’t seem to mind his, either. His body slightly tensed again. 

“And… Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re my partner, or whatever.”


End file.
